Alternate story of Karasu Lust Dream
by avinbolang
Summary: How if Kurama cannot release herself from Karasu, did Karasu can get her ? A little explicit about Mature content. YYH only belongs Togashi sensei forever...


How if Kurama cannot release herself from Karasu, lets continue the story

The blanket the only one fabric that can help to cover Kurama's naked body droped, even the worst Karasu throw away and made it scatter with his invisible bomb, he smile , actually gentle smile but for kurama only looks like smile from predator that wanna catch and torture the prey, horror expression visualize on Kurama face, she try her best to struggle and kick out Karasu, but Karasu to strong for her, and Karasu hold both of her hand now and lock it with one hand only , he place kurama hand up from her head, she screaming "let me go!", Karasu only smile and wave his hand , suddenly Kurama cannot move, "what happen , why I can't move? She asking with panic tone, "I just made invisible bomb to tie your hand , your body and your leg, so if you doesn't want to be hurt, just be a good girl and become mine", reply Karasu, Kurama yelled "Better if I'm die!", she struggle try to release her power , but not to avail, the invisible bomb that tie her hand body and leg absorb all her demon power, [this is only in my fanfic, karasu doesn't have any power like that, slowly she feel running out of energy, she feel powerless, defend less , but still keep trying to summon her demon power, meanwhile Karasu take the chance of the moment to stole a kiss from the red hair girl , "hmmmmppp", kurama try as best as possible to lock her lips but Karasu doesn't satisfied with the kiss and he grope Kurama nipple , Kurama yelling inside the kiss and Karasu take a chance to made a deep kiss , after a few moment karasu stop the kiss and he smirk "now for the main menu, don't worry it will be not too much hurt , since you already lubricate your vagi* naturally", "What do you mean?!", yelled Kurama, again Karasu smile and it even made Kurama want to punch his face, but if only she can do it, "As I told you before, you enjoy it, even you reach your orgasm", "What?! That's bullshit", "Oh honey , unfortunately that's the fact, you are a little bit unconscious, but you enjoy my treatment, now I will take my pleasure as an exchange my previous service for you", "Don't ever dare to touch me you bastard" yelled Kurama, she try to extend the time so she maybe can gain her power back, but Karasu seems already know her tactic, without any hesitation he spread Kurama leg, Kurama want to keep her leg closed but she seems already out of energy and Karasu too strong for her, Karasu success spread the leg without too many effort and expose all her have down there ,"Noo, please don't do that", she struggle, but Karasu that already horny cannot hold anymore, with one movement he thrust his manhood onto Kurama virgin's womanhood, "Kyaaaahhh noo, its hurt, pull it out please", a blood flowing from her down parts, and the blood flowing into the bed, it made red stain on the white bedcover, Karasu looks so satisfied "Honestly I never think that you are actually a virgin my princess, so you really keep it for me, thank you honey", "Who said I keep it for you bastard, unggg!", Kurama cringe , she felt hurt so much on her down parts, Karasu started to move his hips, Kurama cannot hold her tears anymore, she started cry "Please pull it out ", tears flow from her emerald green eyes, Karasu gently wipe the tears with his finger and with gentle tone he said"Sssshhhh , its ok honey, later you will forget the pain and just feel the pleasure , just relax your body", Karasu move his hips faster, "Ughh, my lovely fox you are so tight ", "I swear I will kill you and give you death as pain as hell" yelled Kurama inside tears, she still crying but also angry, not only physically hurt, but her dignity also torn apart by her enemy, her condition now like a broken mirror and the worst even she lost her virginity, she curse herself that so stupid pick up fetus with female gender, "Sure you can do it honey" teasing Karasu, but he still move , even now she adding a kiss on Kurama lips, and grope her breast play with her nipple, Kurama only can scream inside Karasu mouth, after a while Karasu release the kiss, but still playing with Kurama breast, he moan and looks satisfied meanwhile Kurama only can bite her lips , endure with pain , and cannot do anything to made Karasu stop his activity, meanwhile Karasu enjoy the sex, even he said about all Kurama body that amazing for him, her lips started bleeding, Karasu put his finger into her lips "Don't do that honey, don't hurt yourself Kurama", "I'ts not your business !", Kurama jerked away but Karasu grab her chin and kiss her with passionate , Kurama continue yelled and throw cursing word, meanwhile Karasu ignore her, even sometime he suck Kurama nipple like a baby, "kyaaahh, what are you doing bastard?", "As you can see , I enjoy all parts of your body, my beautiful Kurama", he smirk and its only made Kurama face become red, because of anger, after a few moment seems Karasu almost reach his time "Kurama , ugggh yes, seems it comes", "No, pull it out, I don't wanna get pregnant!", "Ugh, that's what I want, have a baby from you my beloved fox", "Noooo" horror expression came out from Kurama, she know that's her fertile period, even she keep her secret about her body , but she still learn about human body, as long as she stay in human world because she didn't want anything happen with her human body and of course she doesn't want get pregnant, suddenly she can move her arm that actually deliberate by Karasu, he want feel some fight nack from Kurama, Kurama take the chance to push Karasu, Karasu only laughing "I will plant my seed inside your womb honey", "Nooo pull it out", Karasu to strong for her , she do whatever she can , she scratch , she punch Karasu face, but not to avail , "Ughh, finally", Karasu spread her sperm inside Kurama, "noo, you bastard , what are you doing?!", "Ssshhh don't worry honey, I will take care you and the baby in case you get pregnant", after that Karasu hold both of Kurama hands, "let me go you bastard!", "My my my, such a bad worth from my princess , also all scratch that I get, seems I must give you punishment, maybe we can start with second round", smirk karasu, his pen* still inside Kurama and seems he still horny , just seeing Kurama naked body, with her pure face , tears , fragile and delicate skin that full of bruise because of kiss mark, it made him feel wanna continue to second round or maybe more, "Night still long honey, later you will learn to feel pleasure ", Kurama with angry face answer "Better if I die!", "I will not let it, do you want your human mother , friend suffer?", "You! After you rape me now you threat me?! How dare you!", again Karasu only smile, Kurama feel that thing going bigger and hard again inside her vagi, she only can yelled "Nooo, please enough !", Karasu that only feel lust and horny doesn't care again, even he know Kurama didn't enjoy it, on his mind only he satisfied can have Kurama and he will not throw this chance to enjoy the night maybe Kurama later can feel the pleasure after a few round, maybe… before he start his move , again he give a kiss to Kurama but she dodge, Karasu grab her chin meanwhile his other hand still hold Kurama hands, after that he slowly get closer to Kurama face to put a kiss.

And Karasu wake up from his dream, his lips closer to pillow, "What I'm doing, hhh it just a dream, if only it not only a dream but a reality " He throw the pillow and explode it, "That's fox even play with me in a dream, I will crush him , until his flesh and blood tear apart, just wait my torture", and he smile…


End file.
